


Robbers

by Suga_oppa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Jail, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_oppa/pseuds/Suga_oppa
Summary: Basically something I made at 3am, and idkOr the one where Phil and Dan are robbers, and Dan goes to jail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this crap - Max

ROBBERS 

 

(Phil’s P.O.V.)

 

We look normal right? Hahaha nope, we’re the gayest people ever and we’re robbers. Kinda like Harley Quinn and the Joker, I would be Harley of course because I kinda just sit there and look pretty until Dan needs me. Oh! I never introduced myself, my name is Phil, i’m the one on the right. Let me tell you about our first robbery! So it was the summer of 2012, we really needed cash, and fast because we were about to get kicked out of our apartment. Dan made a whole plan to go into a gas station and “earn money”. I put on my rabbit mask, and Dan put on cat one. (Don’t ask me why we have these, we’re kinky ok?) He looked at me and smiled as he pulled me against him. “This one robbery could fuck up our whole lives. Are you sure you want to do this with me, Babe?” I nodded and lifted up my mask, then put my face close to his. When Dan tried to kiss me I pulled away and stuck out my tongue. “Of course, I can’t deal with you in jail and I have to be alone…” He smiled and took off his mask and kissed me. We got into our car and grabbed our guns and put I put my mask on (Dan didn’t wear his because he had to drive) and held his. When they asked me why I did this in court 26 robberies later, it was because of Dan, no he didn’t force me to do this but I was so in love I didn’t want to be without him for a second and I hated myself when he was mad at me, basically love can make you do stupid things. I hated looking weak in front of him. The way I felt in front of Dan was kinda like the way a little kid tries to be like the teenagers, they don’t wanna look weak and not cool enough, and when the older kid does something bad the younger one just goes along with it because they are so in love with the lifestyle, but in this case I was in love with the person. So anyway I put the gun in my waistband and put my floral varsity jacket on. “Run in, i’ll come after you. Make sure no kids are in there. I love you, babe, let’s go.” After those words everything was a blur, all I know was that Shots were fired to scare people, we got the money and left.”SHIT! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUCKING FUN!” Dan yelled as he held my hand and sped down the street. I smiled and started laughing, then grabbed a hundred dollar bill and waved it in front of Dan. “Daddy, we’re rich!” He took off his mask and pulled over in an empty parking lot and pulled me near him and started kissing me. It was pitch-black outside and the you kinda get an idea of what happened, I mean if you don’t you’re just oblivious to references. So yeah that was our first robbery…

\--------------

(Dan’s P.O.V.)

Hello i’m Dan, ummm yeah I’m currently in jail. The cops are watching me as I write this, oh shit, I wasn’t supposed to write that. Oh well. Phil told me in visitation that he already told you guys about our first robbery, yeah, visitation. He got off without any charges, I don’t know how but he did, I mean he still visits and calls me every chance he gets so I mean I owe him that much. Most of the time I feel bad for him because I got put in his life. Phil is such a good person, and I technically pulled him into this lifestyle one robbery at a time. I love him but he was just an extra piece in my game that I used to win, but the good part of me that feels guilty won’t let me leave him behind. I remember what happened the night i got  arrested like it was yesterday, It was Phil’s birthday and I brought him to the boardwalk. He was so happy and excited to go on this date because I promised him cotton candy. I was actually gonna propose to him that night, we were on the boardwalk next to the ocean and I had the ring in a box in my left pocket. We were holding hands and I had my arm around his waist. I got down on one knee and looked at him in the oceans he calls his eyes. “Philip Micheal Lester, I am so in love with you, You are my everything, I don’t know think I could live without you… Will you-“ That’s when the police grabbed me and pulled me up then handcuffed me. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you.” Phil tried to pull me away from them but the shoved him and he fell, and that was when I snapped. ‘DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” “Mr.Howell calm down!” “NO YOU TOUCHED HIM! PHIL, ARE YOU OK?!” Phil nodded and wiped the tears from his cheeks. I was kicking and screaming trying to get away. The blue eyed boy started sobbing, and yelling my name. So I got arrested on my boyfriends birthday, as I was proposing. We never spoke about the proposal again. So I got furlough four days ago to spend time with Phil, but I told them my grandma was sick. I know i’m a bad person because I lied about that but it was his birthday, I had to. So basically I gave him birthday sex, we drank a bunch of wine, and we cuddled, so that’s how we spend his birthday. The night before I had to leave I laid him down on his bed and started kissing his neck as I pulled off his shirt. “Dan are we having sex again?” He said staring intensely into my eyes. “Don’t you want to? They’re not ever gonna give me furlough again, this is probably gonna be our last chance for awhile.” I said hovering over him, as he pulled me down on him. “I want it, i was just wondering, daddy.” So we had sex again and he brought me to the jail in the morning, tears and two pee samples later I was back in prison.

\--------------

(Phil’s P.O.V.)

 

I visited Dan at jail today. He looked so sad, I mean not his usual sad, it was kinda like hit hit him that he was gonna be in jail for seven years. I hugged him and he bursted into tears. “Phil… It’s so bad in here… This guy made me his bitch…” I hugged him even tighter, and rubbed his back. “Baby it’s gonna be ok…” Dan stopped crying and sat down at the table holding my hand. “I’m sorry. That was a stupid reason for crying.” I shook my head and gripped his hand tighter. “That’s a perfectly good reason to be crying…” He smiled and looked into my eyes. “How’ve you been doing? Have you robbed anyone?” Dan said the last part quietly making sure no one overheard. “No. Dan, We can’t do that anymore, because it became an addiction. We got obsessed with the high.” He scoffed at me. “I knew you would do this, I knew you would turn your back on me! I always knew you were never faithful!” He would always do this to me. Always blame everything on me, and I was sick and tired of it. “You know what?! I am so done with you blaming every little thing that goes wrong on me! I didn’t do anything to you You brought all of this down on yourself!” I yelled, then stood up and walked out of the jail, his muffled sobs in the background. I instantly felt guilty and broke down in my car. “Oh my god, i’m so sorry Dan! I am so so so sorry! I’m such a bad person! I’m so sorry baby!” I yelled to no one but myself in my car, as I cried.

My phone started to ring the next morning I got a call from the prison saying that they needed me at the hospital immediately. I drove as fast I could and ran in. Dan was in a bed with a bandaged wrist sleeping. “Oh my god… Dan…” The Owner of the prison walked up to me and straightened his tie. “Hello Mr.Lester. I am so sorry this happened, here’s a check for five hundred dollars.”  “Are you trying to keep me quiet?! My fiancé just tried to commit suicide! Have some decency!”  I said angrily as I held back tears. “Phil?” Someone whispered behind me. Dan stared at me with sorrowing his eyes, smiling weakly.  “You’re awake! Daniel, I was so worried… What happened? Why did you do that?” I stared into his broken mocha eyes and broke down. “C-can we get some privacy please?” I asked to the nurse who was watching us like a movie. She nodded awkwardly and left the room. I looked back at Dan and kissed him. It had been so long since we had done this without anyone there to see. “They… they were treating me like shit. I started to hate myself…” I just wanted to kiss and hug him, and tell him that everything was gonna be okay, but if I did I was lying. Dan pulled me onto him and kissed me  the deepest he’d ever had, then pulled way and put his forehead against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it??? Comment and Kudos!!!


End file.
